Earth boring augers generally include a shaft with a bit on one end and helical flighting surrounding the shaft. The bit is adapted to engage the formation and drill a hole the size of the shaft. The flighting engages the formation at an acute angle and scrapes the material therefrom and feeds it away from the formation face being engaged. With such structure, these earth boring augers have generally been limited to boring relatively soft formations. Further, the available torque for such earth boring augers is the limiting factor in its rate of penetration.